final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Remembered/Gallery
Final Space S2 E8 1.png| The Crimson Light is cruising through an asteroid field, while A.V.A. scans for more Dimensional Keys. Final Space S2 E8 2.png|Since this could take a while, Little Cato and Gary decide to play “This is serious”; a game in which they pretend there is an emergency. Final Space S2 E8 3.png|Nightfall, who doesn’t know it’s just a game, thinks there is a real emergency. Soon, the whole Team Squad is caught up in the panic. Final Space S2 E8 4.png|However, things really do turn serious when the asteroids turn out to be Temporal Worm eggs. Final Space S2 E8 5.png|It’s not a game anymore; Gary does his best to evade the newly hatched worms. Final Space S2 E8 6.png|There are too many of them, and the Crimson Light is swallowed. Final Space S2 E8 7.png|They could end up anywhere and anywhen now. Final Space S2 E8 8.png|The worm releases them three years into the past. Final Space S2 E8 9.png|And as fate would have it, they are at Tera Con Prime, home planet of the Lord Commander. Final Space S2 E8 10.png|Clarence spots an opportunity; the Lord Commander has a Dimensional Key, and they can steal it now. Final Space S2 E8 11.png|Gary orders H.U.E. to look after the ship. Final Space S2 E8 12.png|They have to be careful, the Lord Commander is still alive and at full power in this time. Final Space S2 E8 13.png|And Avocato is still his second in command. Final Space S2 E8 14.png|Little Cato, eager to see his father again, tries to reach Avocato. Final Space S2 E8 15.png|But he is stopped by the sudden appearance of a guy named Time Swap Sammy. Final Space S2 E8 16.png|He knows the Team Squad, and is here to stop them from tempering with the past. Or else the universe could go *poof*. Final Space S2 E8 17.png|He has little hope for the Team Squad to ever get back to the present. The only time worm nearby that could do that leaves in 57 minutes. Final Space S2 E8 18.png|Gary and Little Cato have no intention to heed his warnings. Final Space S2 E8 19.png|Clarence takes the team to a secret elevator he claims only he knows about. He is proven wrong however when Fraskenhaur also enters. Final Space S2 E8 20.png|Next two soldiers enter. This is a good thing since it allows Clarence and Nightfall to take their uniforms as disguise. Final Space S2 E8 21.png|Gary also needs a disguise. Clarence has a spare skin suit, and Gary reluctantly puts it on. Final Space S2 E8 22.png|The Lord Commander’s treasure house. Most treasures are living creatures. Final Space S2 E8 23.png|And one of them is Mooncake! Final Space S2 E8 24.png|Gary releases past Mooncake, so he can find Gary, thus keeping history on track. Final Space S2 E8 25.png|Then they are caught in the act by a guard; it’s the still living Melanie Dewinter. Final Space S2 E8 26.png|And it turns out Gary is wearing her father’s skin as a disguise. Final Space S2 E8 27.png|She is overjoyed to see him alive, but accidentally ends up ripping the skin. Final Space S2 E8 28.png|The reveal gives her a fatal heart attack. Final Space S2 E8 29.png|Clarence throws the dead body out the window, into a trash can. That way, his past self can find it. Final Space S2 E8 30.png|They only have 37 minutes to catch the worm. And the key isn’t even here. Clarence has clearly no idea what he is doing. Final Space S2 E8 31.png|Avocato might know where it is. Little Cato, Fox and Ash are already on their way to meet with him at his house. Final Space S2 E8 32.png|Little Cato’s younger self finds them snooping around, and attacks them. Final Space S2 E8 33.png|Little Cato fights himself, and knocks out his past self just before Avocato comes home. Final Space S2 E8 34.png|Little Cato tells him he’s from the future. Avocato demands proof. Final Space S2 E8 35.png|Little Cato uses the Eyebrows of Everything to prove his story. Final Space S2 E8 36.png|And when Avocato hears that the Lord Commander will kill him in the future, he agrees to help the Team Squad get the Dimenional Key. Final Space S2 E8 37.png|He thus takes them to a vault in the Lord Commander’s palace. Final Space S2 E8 38.png|Gary eagerly takes the key, but sets off an alarm in the process. Final Space S2 E8 39.png|Avocato orders the team to run while he buys them time. However, this means Little Cato has to leave his father behind again. Final Space S2 E8 40.png|Against Gary’s advice, Little Cato instructs the team to jump for a catwalk. Final Space S2 E8 41.png|And just like last time, it goes wrong. Final Space S2 E8 42.png|And also like last time, it ends with the team landing on top of the Dewinter family car. Final Space S2 E8 43.png|And when they fall off, they end up falling out of the shaft, and into space. Final Space S2 E8 44.png|Fortunately, the Crimson Light is already there to pick them up. Final Space S2 E8 45.png|The team races for the Time Worm and barely makes it. Final Space S2 E8 46.png|Still, victory feels hollow as the team couldn’t save Avocato. Final Space S2 E8 47.png|Then Time Swap Sammy appears, and he is not happy. Final Space S2 E8 48.png|He demands the Dimensional Key, since it was not supposed to leave the past. Gary agrees, on condition that Sammy offers them a way to save Avocato. Final Space S2 E8 49.png|There is a loophole; someone has to take Avocato’s place in the past. Gary and Little Cato both want to be that someone. Final Space S2 E8 50.png|Sammy directs that Time Worm to Zetakron Alpha, the moment the Galaxy One left. Final Space S2 E8 51.png|The bomb goes off, as Gary and Little Cato rush to rescue Avocato. They have 20 seconds. Final Space S2 E8 52.png|They run out of cable before reaching him, but Gary detaches himself and gets to Avocato. Final Space S2 E8 53.png|Avocato is saved, but Gary will have to stay behind now. Final Space S2 E8 54.png|Some Vitamin T will patch him up. Final Space S2 E8 55.png|Gary lands safely, and decides to make the most of his situation… Final Space S2 E8 56.png|…By killing the Lord Commander. Final Space S2 E8 57.png|But he spends too much time talking, and the Lord Commander escapes. Final Space S2 E8 58.png|Now there is nothing left to do for Gary, but wait for the others to come for him again. Final Space S2 E8 59.png|Months later, Gary finally reaches the day the team originally was send into the past. Final Space S2 E8 60.png|Gary has learned to speak Pigeon during his time alone. Final Space S2 E8 61.png|But was it all in vain? The team doesn’t seem happy. Final Space S2 E8 62.png|Avocato may be back, but his memory is completely gone. Category:Episode Galleries